Epilogue
by Brian1
Summary: A postseries story involving Captain Rukia Kuchiki and Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Changes

**Epilogue**

**Chapter One: Changes**

He could feel a presence in the room before she had the chance to open her mouth. He swivels his chair to face the corner she was hiding in, a stone faced expression on his face. She did not belong here...at least not anymore.

So why was she standing there, hidden in the shadows of his office, trying to hide her spirit energy? Did she expect to sneak behind him or something?

"Captain Kuchiki," he says coldly, "what brings you here?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the man, displeasure on her features. "Please don't call me that, Ichigo."

"_My name is not Soul Reaper. It's Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, then. Please, lend me your power."_

The young man had grown into an adult now, she realized quickly. He had filled out in all the right places, as men tend to have that happen as they grew older. His previously bright hair had dulled a little, not quite as vibrant as it was in her memories. The white lab coat he wears fits him well, and it's a stark contrast to the black robes of death that used to adorn his body on a nightly basis.

So many changes in so little time.

Ichigo Kurosaki, without her knowing it, had grown up. Had it really been that long ago?

"_When will you ever grow up?" she yells at him, covering herself up with a towel. She thought he had more decency than to peek at a girl!_

"_You'd think after living here so long you'd have the common sense to lock the door!" he spits out, covering his eyes, although he can't help but look just a little bit._

She suddenly feels younger than her years, as she still appears the same as she did when she first met him. The only thing that's changed is that she wears the robes of a captain, and she wears the customary ornaments of someone that is head of the Kuchiki Noble Family.

"What should I call you then, Miss-Head of the Kuchiki family? Your Majesty?" he scoffed.

She sighs. "I'm a noble, Ichigo, not part of _the_ royal family. There's a big difference between the two."

"Does it matter? You're still all high and mighty, aren't you?" he shoots back at her.

"_Rukia…you're back," he said in awe, watching her with wide open eyes._

_She smiled triumphantly, unaware that half their classmates were in shock that she had managed to come in through a window on the second floor. She could always deal with them later though, using that memory changer of hers._

_Right now, she would bask in the attention she was getting from Ichigo. She didn't think he missed her that much..._

_Did he?_

"I see you haven't changed much. Still short and annoying, as always," he tells her, and she feels a sharp pain where her heart would be, if it could still beat. He absently shuffles around some papers on his desk, as if to look like he was very busy with his work.

She looks down, suddenly wishing that things did not have to be this way. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be, Ichigo."

He narrows his eyes at her. "That's Dr. Kurosaki to you." He notices that she steps back from him, her shoulders tensing up at his admittedly harsh tone of voice. But he can't help but feel all the emotions that's been swirling inside of him, ready to burst out a tany moment. He wants to do more than act cold and be a bastard, but he manages to restain himself.

"_What are you going to do when you're older, Ichigo?" she asked, suddenly curious._

_He had that thinking look on his face, the kind that made him look stupid. "Probably take over the clinic and help people."_

_He was always helping people, she thought with a smile._

"_Ichigo_," she says with emphasis, trying to keep her composure, "I've come here for an important reason."

That familiar scowl that he always wore on his face returns, more spiteful than she could remember.

"What? Do you want me to be a captain up in Soul Society? They may have gotten to Yoruichi and Urahara, but I have no interest," he responds coldly.

_Ichigo looked shocked. "They managed to convince Sandal-Hat and Yoruichi to go back to Soul Society?"_

"_Soul Society is desperate. They even lifted the exile on Urahara in order for him to return. It was inevitable that this would happen, especially considering how things have been progressing as of late," she told him._

_She figured that eventually they would even ask Ichigo to join their ranks, although she decided not to bring that up until the time was right._

She closes her eyes and responds quietly. "No, that's not why I'm here."

If she had her eyes open she would've seen a look of surprise on his face. "Then…are you going to use that memory changer of yours on me, so that I don't remember anything that happened?"

She can sense that he's now suspicious. "No, we both know that people with high spiritual energy, such as you, are immune to such things."

He nods, remembering how neither Inoue nor Chad had forgotten what had happened to them.

"_Inoue remembers everything?" he asked, swallowing hard. "Does she remember that I…and her brother…?"_

_Rukia sighed. "It appears that way."_

"_Then she remembers seeing him like that? Like a monster?"_

_She doesn't know how to comfort him. There's nothing she can say to ease the worry in his mind, so she remains silent._

"Then why are you here…Rukia?" he says with concern.

She looks at him, surprised to hear him finally say her name the way he used to. Why did things have to be this way?

"_I need to go. I can't stay here any longer," she whispers, trying not to show him the tears in her eyes. They had just consummated their love, and already she was feeling terrible and guilty._

_He was so full of life. She, on the other hand, was already dead. He deserved someone that could love him back, someone who he could have children with and grow old together with._

_She wasn't and never would be suited for any of those things._

_He struggles with what he's about to say. "Don't go. I love you, Rukia. Stay." _

_She looks at him, eyes wide in surprise. "I love you too, Ichigo…but I can't."_

She draws her white sword slowly from its sheath. "I've come to kill you, Ichigo."

**To be continued**


	2. Responsibilities

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Two: Responsibilities**

_**One week earlier**_

She blinks in surprise at her reflection, as if the mirror is somehow lying to her. What she sees cannot possibly be her, yet the girl standing behind her smiles reassuringly, as if to say "yes, that's you, Rukia."

"_You're beautiful," Ichigo whispers from behind, nuzzling her neck. It's unlike him to be so affectionate, so she's taken back by the comment._

"_I'm not," she chides, gently pushing him away. "You're just saying that."_

_His face turns serious, and it kind of scares her. "I mean it."_

"Kiyone," she asks, fidgeting, "what do you think?"

She can see her vice captain's face light up. "You look wonderful, captain!" she answers honestly, clasping onto Rukia's shoulders. "I had no idea your hair was so nice."

Rukia frowns slightly, not enjoying the added weight on her head. "It's odd wearing brother's kenseikan. It is...heavy, and uncomfortable."

"Well, you are the head of the Kuchiki household now," her subordinate softly adds. Rukia's head lowers, and Kiyone panics, fearing that she may have upset her captain again.

It still hasn't sunk in for Rukia that her brother was dead.

She shakes her head at the thought, trying not to get her vice captain too worried about her. She couldn't allow herself to show any sign of weakness, especially now that she heads her adopted brother's family.

Rukia is not ignorant; she is fully aware that her adopted family, despite her brother's past efforts, has not fully accepted her. She is not deaf either. She can hear them whisper, of her being a dirty commoner, a girl unfit to preside over such a distinguished noble family. She knows about the lies and rumors they attempt to spread, but she allows it to continue, knowing that she cannot risk a power struggle to erupt within the family. It's better for them to be left occupied with their hate instead.

It's her duty to take care of her brother's family, even if they truly hate everything about her.

"I'm sorry captain," Kiyone quickly apologizes, bowing her head profusely, "I didn't mean to-"

Rukia turns around and smiles at her vice captain. "At ease, Kiyone. It is alright, do not worry."

Kiyone smiles hesitantly, and Rukia feels strange addressing her friend in such a formal manner, but she knows it is necessary. Imitating her brother's mannerisms is difficult but necessary if she wishes to uphold the family name properly.

A breeze enters the room, and Rukia turns her head to see Sentaro has entered the room using flash steps. She feels as if something is wrong, and it's confirmed when Sentaro lifts his head to show a worried expression on his face.

"Captain Kuchiki," he says, voice shaking, "your presence is urgently required in the captains' chamber."

"_Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake says respectfully, his voice calm and pleasant. "Rukia is doing an excellent job in my unit."_

_Her brother nods wordlessly before departing, and Rukia feels like all her efforts have been for naught. Her brother does not even acknowledge her presence._

_Ukitake pats her gently on the head, seemingly able to sense her disappointment. "That is just the way he is. Do not think that he does not care."_

_She disagrees with her captain, but she chooses to remain quiet. _

She's silent, until realizing that he was referring to her; she is not used to her new title yet. "Involving what?" she manages to say evenly, although she can't help but worry about what could be bothering her long time friend.

He's sweating now, and it almost looks like he's about to run away in fear. What could be troubling him so much?

"Involving what, Sentaro?" she asks him again, her voice cracking.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

She's already gone by the time he finishes, leaving only a faint residual sign of spirit energy in her wake.

-

A wind rustles into the room, followed by Rukia materializing before the rest of her peers in the captains' meeting area. All of them have already lined up in place, leaving her the last person to arrive.

As if it was the plan all along.

She narrows her eyes, glancing from captain to captain, realizing that none of them are looking at her, except for Captain Ukitake. There is a pained expression on her former captain's face, only adding to the unease she feels as she takes her place between Captain Hinimori and Captain Iba.

"_When the time comes, I'll be the captain of the sixth division," Renji boasts, pounding on his chest proudly. "They'll be in awe at my bankai!"_

_Rukia_ _raises an eyebrow to this remark. "You can't even control it fully, idiot!" She does her best to deflate his ego, knowing that if she doesn't he will become lazy._

_He frowns at her, looking quite pissed off at her harsh remark; of course, he could never be mad at her for too long, and she, being the good friend she was, takes advantage of this fact whenever she can._

Absently she wishes that Renji was in her place instead, but she tries not to dwell on her fallen friend. He deserved to take over the sixth division, not her.

"It is good that you have joined us, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Sasakibe says, breaking the awkward silence in the room. "We've been waiting for you."

She bows respectfully to the first division captain. He is a good man who tries his best to keep order among the captains, much like his former captain. He is not nearly as powerful, though, but everyone is used to having the first division captain be the voice of reason during a meeting.

"Why was I not informed of this meeting earlier?" she asks, trying not to sound indignant.

Captain Hinimori cuts her off coldly. "It did not concern you until now."

Rukia flinches, taken back by her comment. Hinimori has grown cold over the last fifteen years, and the scar that covers a part of her face is a reminder of why she is no longer the same person.

"She's right," adds Captain Matsumoto softly, "but what she means to say is that the situation is sensitive. We didn't call you in until we had reached a decision."

"A decision?" she echoes. "A decision about what?" And then she remembers why she came here so quickly. "And why does it concern…Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain Kurotsuchi says with a grin, "must be dealt with."

He is one of the few captains to escape death in the last fifteen years, and some say it's because of his cowardice and fear of death. No one dare tells him this to his face, as he is prone to experimenting on those that annoy him. Besides him, the only other senior captains left are Ukitake, Unohana, and Soi Fong; everyone else is dead.

"Dealt with? What do you mean by that?" she asks, her voice betraying her distress.

"Explain what the situation is, Captain Ukitake," Unohana says in a motherly tone of voice, and Ukitake is broken out of his trance. The pained expression on her former captain's face does not bode well for what he is about to say.

"Rukia, we've been observing Ichigo ever since the beginning of the Aizen incident. His power is astounding for a human, as you know," he says.

She nods knowingly, and he continues. "After the destruction of Hueco Mundo, all Hollows disappeared. It appears that without that dark realm powering them, they became ordinary souls."

Rukia knows this, because she was there when Ichigo closed off that place with just his sword and his willpower.

His face darkens. "But not all the Hollows disappeared," he says quietly. "There is one left."

She puts a hand to her mouth in shock. "No…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Captain Ise continues, "is a liability."

Rukia can barely restrain herself from yelling, "He's not!"

"He is a threat to the peace we have fought so long for," Captain Iba murmurs, unable to meet Rukia's eyes. "We cannot allow him to live."

Captain Hisagi nods along. "As the last remaining Vizard, his soul is half Hollow. There is always the chance he will go rogue again."

She cannot believe what she is hearing. "Ichigo saved us all! He is the reason we're all still alive!" she cries out, frantically looking around at her fellow captains for some sign of sanity.

Even Captain Kusajishi has her small, pink haired head lowered. She is too young to be a captain, but with most of the eleventh division dead she was naturally selected by the council.

"_Ichi!_ _Play with me!" Yachiru cries out, latching on this back._

_Rukia laughs as he struggles to throw her off. He is good with children, always has been._

_She wonders what his children will look like._

"That is not all," Ukitake says. "He has never properly managed to contain the immense spiritual energy within. Much like how he first affected those around him, there is the possibility that his Hollow side will breed new Hollows."

"But Hueco Mundo is gone! There haven't been any sightings of Hollows anymore-" she tries to say, but she is cut off by Soi Fong.

"Yet Ichigo is half Hollow…and he is still around," she shoots back, her face colder these days since the death of Yoruichi. "He is a loose end that must be tied up."

She realizes that there is more to Soi Fong's words. There is a pain in them, a pain she knows far too well.

"The decision was unanimous, Rukia," Ukitake finishes, his voice tinged with a similar pain.

"_After meeting him, I am not surprised that you decided to stay there," he tells her, and she looks up from what she was doing._

"_I don't understand? What do you mean captain?" she responds curiously._

_He smiles gently. "He is like Kaien."_

"The life of one person can be taken when it means saving billions of souls from damnation," Soi Fong adds evenly.

Each person in the room has lost someone dear to them, because of a Hollow or something like it. There is not a single person there, not even Kurotsuchi, that hasn't lost someone that meant something to them.

She understands that their combined decision was not taken lightly.

"I assume that he won't be coming to Soul Society?" she asks quietly.

"No," Captain Ise answers. "His soul is tied to the Hollow. He cannot be purified the normal way. If he comes to Soul Society, the chance of his spirit corrupting those around him is highly probable."

Her head lowers. "What will be done?"

She can feel Kurotsuchi's eyes on her. "We will destroy his soul."

Her body trembles, and she wants to attack him for saying such a thing. With the power she has gained in the last fifteen years, she could probably kill him.

"I've developed a method based on the research I've done on the Quincy tribe," he explains excitedly, "it took me a few tries, but I managed to perfect a poison that will destroy his soul, preventing him from entering Soul Society."

"_Bastard_," Rukia mutters under her breath, causing the masked captain to smile sickeningly at her.

"I've elected to be the one to do it," Ukitake says painfully. "I-"

_The sight of Captain Ukitake distraught is something she never thought she would see._

_It is her fault that her captain is quieter, more reserved than before. She is responsible for the death of Kaien, not him or that Hollow that invaded his body._

_The only person she can blame is herself._

Rukia cuts him off, stunning the white haired captain. "I will do it. He is my responsibility."

"But Rukia, you can't-" he tries to reason with her, attempting to spare her from the pain.

She lifts her head up, her expression unreadable. "As the person who set him on the path he is on, I alone carry responsibility for him, Captain Ukitake. I will deal with him."

"_I love you," he tells her, hesitantly at first. "I love you."_

_She is not used to him being affectionate, but he is not the same stupid teenager now. It is five years later and he's grown into a fine young man who is about to start his medical career._

_She doesn't know what to say, so she lies to him. "I love you too."_

_At least, she thinks she is lying._

"I will deal with Ichigo," she tells them.

Sacrificing one life to ensure everlasting peace...

It seems logical enough.

"_I love you," she tells him, and this time she feels like it's not a lie._

But logic has no place in matters of the heart.

**To be continued**


	3. Images

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Three: Images**

_**Five days earlier**_

"Does it hurt here?" Ichigo gently asks, carefully applying pressure to a young girl's right arm. Her eyes squeeze shut after a certain point, and she nods painfully.

"You're a brave girl," he congratulates her, causing her to smile at him. "No one has ever survived my deadly techniques before."

She beams at him. "Except me!" she states proudly, apparently forgetting about the pain in her arm. Ichigo allows himself to smile with her; she is one of his favorite patients, even if she does have a troubling habit of getting herself hurt often. Then again, she takes after her mother, so it is not too surprising.

He writes a few notes on her chart. "No broken bones today," he tells her jokingly. "Just try to be more careful next time, alright?"

"Okay, Dr. Kurosaki," she replies, trying to sound like a big girl. "I'll try not to fight school yard bullies anymore."

He raises an eyebrow to this obvious lie. "Not anymore?"

She laughs at the expression on his face. "Well, only when they really deserve it then."

He bends down to meet her eyes and sighs. "You're just like your mother."

"_Ichigo!" a voice from behind cries out, and before he knows it his head is pounding._

"_That is for acting so weird the other day!" Tatsuki explains angrily, before storming down the hallway._

_The only thing on his mind, besides the obvious pain, is the idea of choking the stuffing out of Kon when he gets home._

Tatsuki's daughter is the spitting image of her mother, right down to her love of fighting. He recently found out that she had even enrolled her into a karate class, coincidentally the same one they had both attended when they were younger.

"_I hope she's not picking on any kids with funny hair styles," he sighs._

_Tatsuki's response is to smile while baring her teeth threateningly. _

_Although she no longer looks like a tomboy, she still acts like one, and he's thankful for that._

"Orihime," he says, his voice tightening just a little. "You try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

She beams again. "Okay!" she answers, hugging his leg before bouncing off to the waiting room, where her mother is anxiously waiting for her.

The main difference between Tatsuki and her daughter is their smile. Tatsuki's smile is the victorious, proud kind of smile that a winner would have. However, her daughter, Orihime, smiles like the woman she was named after.

Ichigo always makes sure to make her smile at least once during each visit. She is one of the few people who can make him smile.

The door cracks open, and he finds Tatsuki peeking through the doorway, smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Tatsuki tells him, quieter than she usually is. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He jots down a few more notes on Orihime's chart. "It's no problem, Tatsuki. Just make sure Orihime is more careful when choosing her battles next time."

She puts a hand to her forehead and sighs. "I can't believe she hurt her arm hitting that punk. He must've had a thick skull."

"_You sure are thick, Ichigo," Tatsuki hisses, before storming off. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he can see Inoue looking at him, an odd look in her eyes. What was she thinking about?_

"I almost feel sorry for whoever it was," he sighs wistfully.

The tone in Tatsuki's voice suddenly changes. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, Ms. Arisawa?" he answers playfully.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

It is a question that usually does not need answering. His usual routine after working in the clinic is to have dinner with Tatsuki and her daughter. It is one of the high points of his day.

But today he feels different. Something in the back of his mind has been bothering him for the last few days. He has a good idea what it might be, but it is not something he likes to dwell on.

He shakes his head slowly, thinking of a believable excuse to tell his longtime friend. "Not tonight, Tatsuki. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

He knows that she knows when he's lying, because he tends to blink a lot when he does it. She takes a good look at him, trying to figure out what is wrong, but ultimately decides not to push it.

"I understand Ichigo," she says, looking him square in the eye. "Just know that I'm still here. You're not alone."

"_Kurosaki, watch out!" Ishida yells, drawing back on his bow and destroying a Hollow that he had not noticed earlier._

"_Ichigo, please let me heal your wounds," Inoue says soothingly, a cool sensation surrounding his worn and tired body._

"_We will watch each other's backs," Chad_ _assures him, in that rough-yet-gentle voice of his._

_Ichigo considers himself lucky, because he can always count on his friends to be there._

He nods, knowing that she is right, even though most of their friends are dead now.

He and Tatsuki are the only ones still around, still living in Karakura despite everything that has happened in the last fifteen years. Tatsuki stays, he figures, because she is a strong person, stronger than most people he knows.

Even without powers, she is, and always has been, a stronger person than him.

It occurs to him that perhaps she is also staying because of him, but he does not bring it up.

She hesitantly puts her arms around him. "I'm here if you need me."

"_I don't need you anymore," Rukia tells him, her back turned to him._

Ichigo embraces his dark-haired friend. "That offer goes both ways."

All they have left is each other.

-

He breathes a sigh of relief as the last patient for the day leaves the clinic. It has been another long day, and he's feeling more worn out than usual. He reasons that it's probably the inevitable side effects of becoming older.

_But I'm only thirty, _he reminds himself. _I'm not even as old as dad was when he ran this clinic, and that old pervert sure had a hell of a lot more energy than I do._

His sisters are going to be visiting him two weeks from now. The thought of Yuzu and Karin visiting temporarily helps him forget about the disturbing images that have been bothering him for the last few days.

_He is dreaming. A full-body mirror has been placed in front of him. His reflection has pale, sickeningly white skin, and in his hands he holds a familiar white mask, waving it around as if to tempt him with it._

"_Take it," his reflection suggests, tilting his head and smiling._

_His brows knit together, finally remembering who it is._

_It is his Hollow… a dark, twisted version of himself that he has not seen in years. He thought it had been destroyed along with the rest of those bastards._

"_Use it," his reflection tells him, the smile on its face widening._

_His reflection's hands go through the mirror and on to Ichigo's side, offering the mask to him. _

"_Enjoy it," the image says perversely._

_The mask has more black markings on it than the last time he saw it. The significance of this chills him to the bone._

_The mirror shatters and he's awake in his bed, alone and breathing heavily._

_What the hell was that about?_

He sighs and leans back in his chair, hoping that his dreams mean nothing. He is not a psychic, nor has he ever had prophetic dreams before…so it could mean nothing.

But the life he lived prior to becoming a doctor reminds him that not everything is what it seems.

**To be continued**


	4. Scars

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Four: Scars**

_**Six days earlier**_

She told them that she would deal with him.

He was her responsibility, she stated. That was enough to convince them that she would do what was necessary for the greater good of Soul Society and the human world.

It was her fault for setting everything in motion in the first place. If only she had been stronger fifteen years ago, she would've been able to protect his family under her own strength.

Giving him the power to protect those he cared about seemed like the only solution at the time.

It troubles her as she sits in her darkened office, refusing herself the luxury of light.

"Was that really the only choice I had?" she asks herself, the darkness of her room unable to answer her. "Was there another way?"

"_Do you like Ichigo?" one of Inoue's friends ask her suddenly._

_Rukia nearly chokes on the juice she was drinking, troubled by how much the simple question affects her._

_She thinks up a quick lie to tell them, especially Inoue, who is eyeing her in that certain way of hers. She does not want to hurt Inoue, because she has been…a friend to her._

"_Ichigo," she says, lying to them like the gifted actress she is, "is just a friend."_

Ichigo was the only person who could clearly see through her mask, figuratively speaking. He was the only person she could never fool with her acting, and it bothered her for the longest time.

"_You're a terrible actor," he mentions, making a sour face. "I'm surprised the rest of them don't realize it yet."_

She yearns for the days of fighting an enemy that was clearly defined. She remembers a time when she was able to easily draw a picture for Ichigo, showing him the difference between a Hollow and a human spirit, and how they were clearly different things.

She didn't know at the time that he would make a drawing like that outdated in a matter of two months. That was around the time he gained a mask of his own, only this mask did more than tell lies.

"Ichigo," she says aloud, as if he could hear her. "Did I make the right choice in giving you power?"

She can imagine his fifteen year old self shrugging his shoulders and telling her, "I wouldn't know, idiot. I'm not the one who had to make it."

_He kisses her collarbone, while gently thrusting, still deep inside her. She moans in response, and he takes it as a sign to continue. Even though she's cold to the touch, he's trying his best to warm her up the best way possible._

"_Are you okay?" he asks her, and she moans again. A smirk appears on his face, proud that he's doing apparently doing something right._

_She burns at his touch, and it's the first time she's truly felt alive. "I'm fine," she manages to let out, too immersed in his warmth. She hasn't realized how cold she felt until she experienced the warmth he so readily provided._

_He thrusts again, burying himself inside of her, eliciting another soft gasp from underneath him. His eyes shoot open and find her blue eyes staring back at him, shimmering in the darkness of the room._

"_Wow," he whispers quietly, stopping to admire his companion's beauty. _

_She finds herself blushing like a fool, wondering what is on his mind._

"_Ichigo…why did you stop?" she asks him gently, wondering what is on his mind._

_His response is to silence her with a deep kiss, and she responds in kind, wrapping her arms around him. Every part of her artificial body is on fire, and she cannot believe that she's able to feel so much from just one man._

_He quickens his pace, his thrusts become more frantic, needier, and she feels like she's ready to burst. She wants this moment to last forever, but she knows that eventually it will subside._

"_Promise me that you'll always be here," he manages to ask her through the haze, thrusting roughly into her. "Promise me, Rukia."_

_She closes her eyes as he grunts loudly, signaling his release. She can feel life flowing into her artificial body, and she suddenly realizes that, unlike other women, she does not have to worry about the consequences. The thought saddens her for only a brief moment. _

_It's not long before she joins him. She bites down on his shoulder to keep from screaming, tears in her eyes as she too releases all the tension bent up inside of her. _

_The room afterwards is silent, save for the sounds of heavy, satisfied breathing._

_A tiny hand lazily brushes against his chest, allowing Rukia to feel his scars under her fingertips. _

_Ichigo was confused the first time he noticed the scars, wondering why his physical body had them when it was his spirit that was fighting. She answered him by saying that the body felt everything the soul did, and that he should be more careful next time._

_She's afraid to admit that the scars are because of her. _

"_I promise, Ichigo," she finally answers him after a long silence, and he holds her close to him, and she can feel his heartbeat. She holds on tightly to him, not wanting to have to let go, but knowing that soon she will have to._

_She cannot put up with lying to him much longer. _

The soft sounds of flash steps alert her to a presence in her office, but she does not bother to look up.

"Captain Kuchiki," a feminine voice from behind her asks, "I wish to speak with you."

Rukia remains still, as she already knows who is addressing her, although the large spirit energy was a dead giveaway.

"I apologize if I have offended you," Hinamori continues, "but I said what needed to be said."

There is a tense silence in the room, as Rukia does not wish to even acknowledge her words. Hinamori has changed much in the last fifteen years that she is a person that Rukia no longer recognizes.

"All of us have had to make difficult decisions. We cannot allow ourselves to become weak because the weak do not change the world," Hinamori says coldly.

Although Rukia is angry, a part of her admits that Hinamori's words hold some truth to them.

Hinamori circles around Rukia, eyeing her like a predator about to devour its prey. "You lack the strength necessary to take on Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I have all the power I need," Rukia answers spitefully.

Hinamori rests a hand against the hilt of her sword. "You may have power, but you lack the will to do what is necessary. I could sense it in your little speech yesterday. Were you lying to us, or yourself?"

Rukia eyes Hinamori's sword, almost feeling its desire to cut. "I will do what is required of me."

"This," Hinamori points at the large scar that covers the right side of her face, "is what I received for being weak. Would you like me to give you one as well?"

Before Rukia can even respond Hinamori suddenly lunges for her, Tobiume out of its sheath and aimed for her neck. The two soul slayers clash with a loud crash, with Rukia barely managing to block with Sode no Shirayuki out of pure instinct. She is now trapped, however, unable to escape as her back is against a wall.

Hinamori presses Tobiume against Sode no Shirayuki, holding her firmly in place, the blade tantalizingly close to cutting Rukia. "From what I've seen, the ryoka tends to favor his right, much like I do. His fighting style is undisciplined, but at the same time wild and unpredictable. His weakest spots are his midsection, which has sustained critical damage in the past."

_Rukia can feel the scar that Aizen left on him, when he nearly cut him in two. She traces a finger down its path, curious at how smooth it is._

"_Does it hurt?" she asks hesitantly._

"_Only when you're not here," he finally answers._

_She finds his answer strangely comforting as she lays her head against his chest._

Rukia grunts, pressing against Hinamori's sword with her own. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hinamori's cold eyes soften. "Killing someone you love is never easy. I know what you are going through, Rukia. But you have to understand that this needs to be done. That Hollow…that dark side of your friend…has the potential to start the cycle of death and suffering all over again. Do you really want that?"

Rukia lowers her eyes, unable to meet Hinamori's gaze.

Hinamori backs away, placing her sword back in its sheath. "I was once given a choice, Rukia. I made the wrong decision because of love. My foolish, naive love is what led Captain Hitsugaya to his death."

_Rukia finds a bloodied Hinamori huddled in a corner, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and crying softly._

_Nearby, Captain Hitsugaya lies dead in a puddle of his own blood, his sword shattered into countless pieces now littering the ground around him._

"_Aizen…told me he wouldn't," Hinamori chokes out, tears streaming out of her eyes, "he promised me he wouldn't hurt Shiro…"_

_Hinamori looks at Rukia through her only working eye, too filled with grief to feel the pain of her own injuries._

"Don't let love blind you like it did to me," Hinamori says darkly, again pointing to her scarred eye. "Or this might happen."

"I don't love him," Rukia protests weakly. "I don't."

To Rukia's surprise, Hinamori lets out a cold, quiet laugh. "Don't try lying to me. I was able to see the look of love on your face, even with just one eye."

Rukia remains silent.

"You have the power to end this vicious cycle. I suggest that you use it," Hinamori says softly, departing with a flash step, leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts.

"Power," Rukia whispers, "it's always been about the power, hasn't it…?"

The darkness of the room does not answer her, but she does not need it to.

Rukia leaves her office, her destination the Soul Reaper Research Institute.

She needs to talk to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, because she finally realizes what must be done.

**To be continued**


	5. Mementos

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Five: Mementos**

_**Three days earlier**_

Ichigo wakes up again, his body drenched with cold sweat and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He feels foolish for letting another nightmare get the best of him, but he cannot help it.

The dream is still fresh in his mind, not quite drifting away like most dreams do after waking.

_He blinks in disbelief. _

_Is he standing on the side of a building? No, this can't be right. He hasn't heard Zangetsu's voice since that fateful day…so being back in this place should be impossible._

_He surveys his surroundings and finds that his inner world has changed. It's completely in ruins, and the sky is the color of blood. He can hear what sounds like thunder in the distance, the skies occasionally lighting up before fading back to red._

_What could have caused all of this?_

"_Hey, long time no see, your majesty."_

_This time it's not a mirror he sees, but the real thing – in the flesh – that stands before him._

_His Hollow has a smile on his sickeningly pale skinned face, and his orange eyes are glowing in the darkness that permeates the environment. _

"_Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo asks warily._

_The Hollow-Ichigo comes closer to him. "Like I told you many years ago, I am Zangetsu. He's a part of me, and I'm a part of him."_

_Ichigo hasn't never been very good with remembering things, so he can only look at his dark reflection with a sense of confusion._

"_Huh?" Ichigo mumbles, scratching at his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Instead of being annoyed, the Hollow continues to smile. "The only thing that hasn't changed about you is your bad memory, Ichigo."_

"_This is only a dream," Ichigo mutters, "you died a long time ago with the others."_

_His Hollow giggles at that remark. "The others…yes, they did die, didn't they? All those friends of your… they all died for you, right?"_

_Ichigo is taken back by the Hollow's twisting of his words. _

"_But I'm still here, Ichigo," the Hollow continues, "I'm still here and they are long gone. It seems that I am the only friend you have left."_

_Ichigo's fists tighten and he's filled with a rage he has not felt in a long time. "Shut up. You're not real. This is all just one big stupid dream."_

"_Tell me why you stopped being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo," the Hollow-Ichigo inquires, studying Ichigo with those orange eyes of his._

"_There was no need. There were no more Hollows to fight anymore," Ichigo angrily answers, ready to kick the Hollow's ass, dream or no dream._

_The Hollow tilts his head. "You're lying. You loved being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo. We both know that you enjoyed the power that surged through you every time you transformed."_

"_No!" Ichigo protests angrily, fists ready to strike. "I only did it to protect, never for power-"_

"_Did you stop because she left you?" the Hollow suddenly suggests, with mock-innocence in his voice._

_Ichigo freezes in place, caught off guard by the question._

"_I can't blame you. She was quite attractive for a girl her age," he laughs, "but she left you ten years ago. Get over it already."_

_The Hollow-Ichigo is close now, but Ichigo does not flinch or attempt to move away. "Your inner world has been in ruins for far too long. It's depressing to be here. I want to be free of this shithole that you've left me in. I want to be living the life that you are wasting."_

_A white mask with many black marks on it materializes in the Hollow's hand._

"_I offered you this once before. Why don't you take it now?" he suggests. "Think of it as a small memento of me."_

_Ichigo stares at the mask, disturbed by what it represents. _

"_It's power in its purest form, Ichigo. Enjoy it."_

_Ichigo does not say yes._

"_Become strong again. Let me lend you my power."_

_What bothers Ichigo, however, is that he does not say no either. _

He can almost feel the weight of the mask in his hand, but it is only his imagination getting the better of him. There is no Hollow mask, no Hollow-Ichigo, and his Inner World is not in ruins.

It was only a dream, after all.

But Ichigo cannot help but think about the dream Hollow's words. A part of him is afraid to admit that he was intrigued by the offer, even if it was just a dream.

"If I had had more power…would I have been able to save them?"

"_Ichigo! Help me!" Kon pleads, reaching for Ichigo with his tiny, stuffed animal arms._

_Ichigo, severely wounded and on the ground, can only watch in horror as Gin Ichimaru casually puts his hand in the stuffed lion's mouth, takes out the soul candy containing Kon's soul, and crushes it into dust between his fingers._

"_Kon…" Ichigo murmurs, before passing out from his wounds._

_He has failed to protect again._

He looks over to his nightstand, where Kon's stuffed animal body sits motionlessly next to other familiar objects.

It is all that remains of his friend now.

"_Kurosaki," Ishida says calmly. "I will handle him."_

_Ishida touches the blade of Ichigo's soul slayer, giving himself an immense boost of spirit energy, much like how he did when they first fought together. His bow glows with blue light, shimmering brightly enough that Ichigo has to turn away so that he won't be blinded._

"_I hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your spirit energy," he says casually, never taking his eyes off Gin._

"_Ishida, do you have some sort of plan?" Ichigo asks bewilderedly. "I hope you're not planning to die."_

_Ishida's face turns solemn. "Do you remember that Quincy_ _cross I put on the back of Kon's head?"_

_Ichigo nods painfully, the death of Kon still fresh in his memory. "Yes. Why?"_

"_I put that there because Kon was the weakest of our group. In case he was ever destroyed," Ishida explains, swallowing hard, "the person who killed him would be more vulnerable to my Quincy_ _attacks. And in case you're wondering, all of my friends carry this cross somewhere on their clothing – even you, Kurosaki."_

_The expression on Gin's face darkens considerably, his deceiving smile no longer apparent on his unnaturally thin face. "Nice trick, boy. But it won't help you."_

_The former captain of the third division places a bony hand on his soul slayer, getting into an offensive position._

"_Shoot to kill, Shinso," Gin speaks smoothly, his blade shooting out of its hilt toward the Quincy._

_Ishida avoids it barely, using the Quincy_ _version of a flash step. He has gotten stronger and faster, but is it enough to face down a former captain?_

"_Go, Kurosaki! The others need you," Ishida orders, drawing back on his spiritually enhanced bow. "Inoue needs you."_

_Ichigo wants to stay and help fight, but he knows that he is desperately needed elsewhere. Ishida is one of his strongest allies, but he doesn't' have a good feeling about this._

"_Don't die Ishida!" Ichigo tells him, flash stepping away from the battle, telling himself not to look back._

Three items have been neatly placed next to the lifeless lion doll: a blue and silver Quincy cross, a pair of light blue hairpins, and a golden chain with a Mexican coin attached to it.

They are reminders of his failure to protect.

He closes his eyes, trying to forget about the dream, but he can't. His phone is close by…he could call Tatsuki, but he doesn't want to risk the chance of waking up her daughter in the process.

He sits up, his eyes darting around the room, trying to find a diversion for him to occupy himself with until he falls back to sleep. His eyes fixate on a black guitar that Chad gave him years ago. He tosses the covers away and crawls out of bed, hesitantly walking over to the guitar.

"_I got you this," Chad_ _says, presenting him with a black guitar. "Inoue thought it suited you."_

_Ichigo eyes Chad, giving him a weird look. "What's the occasion?" he asks, holding the guitar in his hands and feeling the weight of it; he finds that it's actually pretty light._

"_We are friends," he tells him simply. Inoue pops out from behind the giant, a big smile on her face. He doesn't know much about the girl, except that he remembers seeing her years ago at the clinic._

_Trying not to seem rude, he smiles gratefully for their impromptu present. "I'll be sure to cherish it."_

His fingers brush against the strings, the instrument producing an old tune that his friend used to play. It's a calming melody, Chad told him one time. He said his grandfather taught it to him when he was young, back when he lived in Mexico.

While pleasant, the song does nothing to sooth his exhausted nerves, so he puts down the guitar against the drawer, making sure not to damage it.

His eyes again drift over to the mementos left behind by his friends. Each of them were important to them: Ishida was given the cross by his grandfather, Inoue received the hairpins as a final gift from her brother, and the foreign coin was imparted to Chad by the person he called "abuelo."

His mind tells him that those items should not be there, that they should still be in use by the people who cherished them.

"I lacked the power to protect them. That's why they're all gone now."

She was gone too, but for reasons beyond his control. It didn't matter how much power he had, because it wouldn't have stopped her from leaving. Once she had her mind made up, there was no stopping her.

_The first thing he sees when he enters the room is her artificial body lying discarded on the floor, still wearing the yellow sundress he liked so much. The next thing he sees is her, wearing the black robes of a Soul Reaper, standing near the edge of a window._

_He already knows what she intends to do, but that doesn't mean he'll just stand there and let her do it. That was never his style, anyways._

"_Don't leave," Ichigo says quietly, trying not to show her the raw emotion in his eyes. "I don't want to lose another person I care about."_

_Rukia pauses near the window, her back turned to him, so he can't tell how she's feeling._

"_I am needed at home. My brother's family needs me," she explains. "I have an obligation to them."_

"_Screw them!" Ichigo slams his fist against a wall. "They almost let you die before!"_

"_I'm not doing it for them," she corrects him. "I'm doing it for my brother."_

_Ichigo grows frantic, the possibility of losing Rukia become more real by the second. "What about me?"_

_She pauses again, as if she's deciding whether or not she will really go through with this._

"_I need to go. I can't stay here any longer," she sighs, and he's frustrated that she ignored his question._

_He struggles with what he's about to say. "Don't go. I love you, Rukia. Stay." Ichigo has lost too many people in his life for someone his age, so when he tells her to stay he means it with every inch of his body._

_She turns her head to look at him, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "I love you too, Ichigo…but I can't."_

"_Why can't you?" he asks, slowly coming closer to her. "You made a promise to stay."_

_The expression on her face hardens, much to his dismay. _

_What is she going to say?_

"_I don't need you anymore," Rukia tells him coldly, turning her back to him. "I doubt we will see each other again. Goodbye."_

_She leaps out the window and out of his life._

_She's gone. She's really gone and he won't ever see her again._

_His cry of anguish pierces the night._

Rukia was the only person who didn't leave anything behind. Everything that would've reminded him of her had gone missing after she left, as if she had never existed to begin with.

He doesn't like to admit it, but it makes it easier for him. If there had been a single item, he would've put it on his nightstand as well, and then he'd constantly be reminded of losing another person that meant something to him.

There were only two people in Karakura left for him to protect: Tatsuki Arisawa and her daughter Orihime, both of whom he cared a great deal for.

"_What are you going to name her?" he asks gently._

_She cradles the bundle in her arms with the tenderness of a mother. "You're the one who delivered her, Ichigo. How about naming her, too?"_

_He looks at the baby's face to find her smiling and giggling at him, reaching for him with tiny hands._

_He blinks. The smile reminds him of a girl that he used to know._

_He looks up at Tatsuki, a rare smile forming on his face. "How about we name her Orihime?" _

_Tears pour down Tatsuki's face, yet she smiles along with him, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against his. "Orihime it is."_

He staggers back to bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He doesn't bother with the covers, preferring to just lie down and look at the ceiling until he drifts off to sleep.

Another wave of fatigue washes over him, and his eyes suddenly feel heavy with sleep.

A voice in his head tells him to rest now, that he will need to conserve his energy if he wants to protect them.

The voice tells him that he doesn't need to worry, that they'll be well taken care of.

He feels a chill go down his back when he imagines himself hearing laughter…a familiar laughter that has haunted him for the last few days.

He feels like he's losing control of himself, but he's not sure why. "No…" he mutters, putting his hands to his ears to block out the voice, "I don't need you…"

Ichigo rolls out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud crash. He groans out in pain, his head throbbing and his vision fading in and out.

"I don't want the power…that you're offering me," he growls through clenched teeth.

The sharp pain suddenly disappears, leaving him disoriented and confused on the floor.

It takes him a few moments to collect himself before he realizes that his Hollow was trying to forcibly take over his body.

The bastard was trying to take over his body!

Ichigo gets up, burning with renewed resolve. "I won't let you hurt them," he growls angrily. "I'll die before I let you take over my body."

His right arm twitches involuntarily, as if the Hollow is challenging him.

"I won't let you take over my life," he whispers fiercely, holding his right arm firmly. "It's mine, you bastard! Do you hear me? It's mine!"

His eyes twitch suddenly, the color of the pupils turning an unnatural orange for a brief moment.

He rubs at his eyes, not allowing his resolve to diminish. "I won't let you hurt her."

_Sooner or later, your life will be mine, Ichigo. It's only a matter of time before I become the king, and you become my horse. _

A giggle escapes his lips, and he finds himself unable to stop, soon erupting into a high pitched laugh. He clutches at his sides in pain and falls down to his knees, before mercifully losing consciousness.

His last thoughts consist of a black-haired child smiling at him, and telling him that everything would be okay.

**To be continued**


	6. Situations

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Six: Situations**

_**One day earlier**_

Tatsuki takes one last furtive glance at the sleeping form lying next to her, before reluctantly pulling herself out of bed. She ponders over the offer she was given last night, wondering if the two of them could really make it work.

She resists the urge to crawl back into bed, fearing that she might accidentally rouse him from sleep. The bed evokes feelings of warmth, and a sense of security. She didn't realize how much she yearned for those things until last night, when the two of them finally became honest with one another.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, _she thinks, admiring the peaceful smile on his face. _It's a good thing I came when I did._

A glance at the digital clock reminds her that she's up early, unable to break the habit of waking up in the morning to get a fresh start on the day. The idea of sleeping in is a tempting one, but one she has to refuse.

She – they – needed to take things slower this time.

"_What's wrong, Ichigo?" she demands, grabbing him by his collar. "Don't even think of lying to me." He had been sulking for the whole day and she couldn't take it any longer. She needed to know what was making him so miserable, besides the obvious._

_He doesn't fight back, seemingly indifferent to her actions. "There's nothing wrong. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."_

"_You're full of it," she fires back angrily, "just tell me what happened. You've been acting so strangely today." She's upset, because she's always been the last to know when something big happens to Ichigo._

_She lets go of him, though still frustrated with her longtime friend's erratic behavior. Was he thinking about them again? Was he having nightmares about them?_

_He turns away from her. She can already tell that what he's about to tell her is serious._

"_She left me," he whispers faintly. "Rukia's gone." She knows that she will never forget the hurt in his voice for as long as she lives._

She left Orihime at her parents' house prior to talking with Ichigo yesterday. She figures that she has another hour before Orihime would normally wake up, but she wants to be there when she does. She loves her daughter very much.

"_How about it?" he asks gently. His arms are wrapped around her protectively as they lay on the bed. She never really pegged him for the cuddling or snuggling kind of guy, but he was always full of surprises. _

_She bites her lip. "Ichigo…" She can feel his breath on the back of her neck, causing her to inhale sharply. She hasn't been intimate in five years, so everything he does seems to be magnified by ten fold. Not that she minds in the least bit, however._

_Earlier, he had been acting so differently. Thankfully, she had managed to calm him down, but somehow it got to the point where they were lying in bed together._

_Even though they're both fully clothed, she feels like every part of her is showing. She hasn't let her guard down like this in such a long time that she feels very silly right now. It's like she's back in high school, complete with all the drama and hard to express feelings._

"_Think about it," he murmurs, holding her close to him. _

_How could she say no? _

As she leaves the room, she smiles at the thought of Ichigo's offer. The situation between her and Ichigo had changed with only one night of honesty.

She'll give him an answer tomorrow.

-

Captain Ukitake puts a slender hand to his mouth, in a vain attempt to stifle another round of violent coughs. He's had to endure this pain for many years, but only recently has it gotten to the point where he no longer draws his sword. His role in the last ten years has been that of a mentor to the younger captains, many of whom are clearly too inexperienced for the role they've been given. Half of them don't even have a second release for their soul slayers.

Then again, with the loss of all Hollows after the destruction of Hueco Mundo, the ability to effectively battle has been downplayed in favor of other Soul Reaper duties.

He is troubled as he walks, slowly, deliberately, to the Soul Reaper Research Institute. Ukitake does not go there often, finding Kurotsuchi a distasteful yet necessary element. He has never been ignorant of his fellow captain's experiments and unsavory methods, but he has never been able to do anything about it, despite his numerous complaints to the former first division captain.

Sometimes you had to fight the darkness with darkness, Captain Yamamoto had said sternly. It was not an answer Ukitake had appreciated, but he nonetheless reluctantly accepted it as the truth. The world he lived in was not black and white, but colored in shades of grey.

Captain Rukia Kuchiki, formerly of his own division, had been making numerous visits to the institute in the last few days. He had been informed of this news by Kiyone, who was concerned over her captain's behavior.

"_I fear that the decision to kill…him…is affecting her a lot," Kiyone whispers, as if Rukia was around to hear. "Please…check up on her, Captain Ukitake."_

He can sense that he is getting closer to her. One thing that he realized early on during the beginning of her tenure as a captain was that she was one of the few that actually qualified to be a captain. Her power had increased dramatically – probably due to her exposure to Ichigo – during the time she spent stationed in Karakura.

Another cough overtakes him, setting his lungs and throat on fire. The pain is something he hasn't, and never will, get used to, despite how long he has lived.

"_Looks like the old man needs my help." Captain Shunsui Kyoraku holds his blades at an angle, gathering the winds for one last attack. Ukitake, no longer able to move, can only watch as his friend flew towards Aizen, rejoining the fight alongside the ryoka boy and the others. _

He senses another large spirit energy, although it quickly dissipates. Could it be another one of Kurotsuchi's inventions?

Rukia appears before him, materializing with an icy gust of wind in her wake. After Captain Hitsugaya's untimely death, she had the most powerful ice type soul slayer in all of Soul Society.

"Captain?" she asks, looking surprised. "What brings you here?"

He smiles pleasantly at her. "I only wished to check up on you. A source informed me that you were making many trips to the institute, I was thinking that perhaps-"

She interrupts him with a wave of her hand. "I required Captain Kurotsuchi's expertise in developing something for me. I needed to check up on him so that he wouldn't deviate from my specifications."

He could only nod dumbly. "I see."

She quickly bows. "I apologize, Captain, for worrying you."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is no need to apologize. I just wanted to make sure you were-" He pauses, remembering the decision to eliminate Ichigo Kurosaki. How could he forget?

Of course she would be acting strangely. She was ordered to kill a man she loved, after all.

"The…the portal will be opened tomorrow," he tells her awkwardly. "Although we have faster methods of travel to the human world, we honored your request for the seven day portal."

"I thank you for helping me convince the others, Captain Ukitake," she says respectfully. He nods; it is the least he can do for a former subordinate.

An odd expression appears on her face, which she quickly changes to something more neutral. "I must go now. I need to prepare for the trip. Take care, Captain Ukitake."

She disappears without another word, leaving Ukitake to contemplate the unusual expression on her face…as if she had something to hide from him. There is a sense of finality in her words that sends a shiver down his spine.

"Be safe, Rukia," he says to the winds, hoping that it will carry his message to her.

-

The Hollow wants to scream, but knows that it cannot be heard now. That damn woman gave Ichigo the strength to overcome the darkness inside of him, somehow!

"I'll find a way out of here," the Hollow screams in vain. "Just you wait, Ichigo!"

All it can do now is wait until Ichigo is at his weakest point. Even with that woman around, it shouldn't be too hard to subtly influence Ichigo's thoughts and feelings like it's done in the past. Anything could potentially be a catalyst for another break down of Ichigo; it was only a matter of choosing what that catalyst would be.

The Hollow inside of Ichigo wanted to make sure that this time it wouldn't just temporarily take over Ichigo's body. No, it was going to take over and _become_ Ichigo, body, mind, and spirit. There would be no trace of the real Ichigo once it was done with him.

"I can sense that my time will be soon, Ichigo," it said manically, bursting into laughter, "soon, very soon! Not even that woman will be able to calm you…"

"_Ichigo!" Tatsuki holds his face in her hands. "You don't have to carry that burden by yourself."_

"_I let them die," he says painfully. His face is twisted with a pain that Tatsuki has not seen since Rukia Kuchiki left him ten years ago. "Something's happening to me, something I don't think I can hold off for much longer. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_She holds his head close to her chest. "I know you're stronger than this. Fight, Ichigo! Fight whatever it is that is causing you so much pain. Let me help you."_

"_Help…me?" _

"_Yes," she says soothingly. "I'll be here, fighting alongside with you. You don't have to be alone in this mess. Can you hear me? I'm still here, still breathing, still alive…because of you."_

_The Hollow Ichigo roars inside Ichigo's head, but Ichigo is no longer listening. The only thing Ichigo can hear is Tatsuki's heart beating steadily in her chest. _

_Ichigo feels the darkness in his mind recede, back into the depths from which it came._

The Hollow Ichigo looks to its surroundings, noticing with disgust that Ichigo's inner world is slowly rebuilding itself. Even the sky is beginning to clear up.

While the others gained external powers due to exposure to Ichigo's high spirit energy, Tatsuki Arisawa had gained an inner strength, the power to heal Ichigo's battered spirit with her own. The Hollow Ichigo had severely underestimated that damn woman, completely disregarding the threat she was. He would not make the same mistake twice.

The dark side of Ichigo sneers, faintly sensing an opportunity to finally be free of that weak Ichigo. Things were not quite over yet!

_Ah, _the Hollow Ichigo thought with a devilish grin, _that Soul Reaper girl is coming here soon. I can almost feel her. She's so close. She is the solution to my all my problems. Yes, I will make them all suffer once I'm free of his weakling Ichigo. All I need to do is wait until that Soul Reaper girl releases me into the world once more… _

**To be concluded**


	7. Sacrifices

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Seven: Sacrifices**

"I've come to kill you, Ichigo."

Rukia's words echo in his head. In all the time he's known her, he has never heard her say anything with such conviction in her voice. Her sword, shimmering in the darkened room, is pointed at him with no hesitation. The expression on her face betrays none of her emotions, instead only showing cold, calculated determination.

She was going to kill him.

"Why?" he asks, breaking the silence that had overtaken the room. He looks at her, no longer filled with rage at her absence, but with disbelief instead. It is the first time he's seen her in years, but instead of reconciliation he finds himself staring down her blade. He can almost hear Sode no Shirayuki begging for his blood, wanting to cut and stab him until he was no longer breathing.

Although Ichigo has been near-death numerous times in his life, he has never been able to get over his fear of it finally happening. He knows that if anything, he would go to Soul Society, but the memories associated with dying stick with him even now.

_His mother is lying dead on top of him, her blood seeping into his clothes, mixing with the rain drops falling from above. She is cold to the touch, almost as a cold as the water that refuses to stop falling. He can no longer sense her spirit. It feels like there is a hole in the world._

_His mother is dead because of him._

His instinct is to run, as far away as possible, to avoid being cut or slashed or stabbed. Another part of him tells him to stay put, that he is a man and he has faced far worse adversaries. Then a voice inside reminds him that Rukia Kuchiki is not an adversary, but a woman he used to love.

Or was that, a woman he still loved?

"Why does it matter, Ichigo?" she responds, answering his question with a question of her own. She studies him carefully, watching his movements to ensure that he won't suddenly escape. His spirit energy is strong, possibly stronger than the last time she saw him. It's only a minor detail, though.

The office is too small to fight in, and there is only one exit minus the window that Rukia undoubtedly came through. There is no way he can escape, because he knows that she is faster than him.

"You may not have realized it Ichigo, but they have lifted the limit on my powers," she says, confirming his suspicions. "Your death is important enough to require such things."

Rukia's right; he would have never noticed how much more powerful she had become, if she hadn't revealed it. Despite all the power he wields, he has never been good with detecting spiritual energy like Ishida or Inoue. Now, however, he feels something strange emanating from her, an energy that he's felt before, but until now never associated with Rukia.

He sits up from his chair, trying to hide the fact that his whole body is shaking. Ichigo didn't really need an answer to begin with; they both know why she is here.

"You've never been able to control your spirit energy. In the past this major flaw has affected the people around you, granting them power," she explains, never lowering her sword. "Just imagine what could occur if that dark side of you emerged. What do you think would happen, Ichigo?"

He refuses to believe her words.

_She smiles sweetly. "I love you."_

_He smiles back at her, but a part of him wonders if her words are true._

"You're lying," he growls angrily. His fits are balled up tightly, desperately trying to keep his rage in check. He doesn't want to let the dark side of him out again, like it almost did the other day. "I don't believe you."

"It does not matter if you believe me or not. Only know that I will do what I must to ensure the safety of the world," she tells him, entering a battle stance, "one way or another."

Rukia flies towards him, using her entire body to smash against his own, knocking the wind out of him. He scrambles to his feet, his breathing uneven, and his body, no longer youthful, suddenly feels hard to move around in.

_Since when did she have so much power? _he thinks, trying to figure out where he put that soul reaper representative license. His memory has only gotten worse as the years went by, and for the life of him he cannot remember where he put the damn thing. He hasn't used it in years, so it could've been anywhere in his house, but he didn't have time to look.

Rukia's movements are graceful as she lands another blow on him with the hilt of her sword, sending him flying back into a wall.

"_Where should I put this?" Rukia sighs, holding a peculiar object in her hands. He blinks for a moment, then remembers he used to use it frequently back in his youth._

_He takes it from her, looking at it with a mix of anger and regret. It's helped him save countless lives in the past, but at the same he hates everything it represents._

"_I don't ever want to have to use this again," he says quietly. She nods slowly, taking it from him and putting it away carefully._

He's leaning against the wall for support, his vision blurry from the impact. He feels the back of his head and finds that it's wet with blood. Years of medical school have taught him that he's probably going to suffer a concussion if takes a few more hits like that.

"You've become so weak, doctor," she says spitefully, readying herself for another attack. "I haven't even used my sword and you're already bleeding."

He narrows his eyes at her, pushing aside his feelings for her for the moment. "Bastard…"

She executes a flash step combined with a punch, knocking him against a book case, causing its contents to pile up on top of him. He struggles to stand, but the weight of the books is too much for him, until he feels something under his fingertips. He closes his eyes and slams his hand hard on the object, leaving him with a sense of weightlessness for only a brief moment.

Rukia jumps back as the bookcase explodes into splinters, revealing a sight she has not seen in years. Ichigo stands before her dressed in black robes, one hand behind his back clutching the hilt of his sword, glowing with spiritual energy. His human body lies lifelessly under the few books that were not destroyed.

_Her heart swells up with an odd sense of pride as she watches him gain back the confidence he had lost._

"_This is the you that I keep in my heart," she yells to him, hoping her words will inspire him even more._

_He looks at her with that self-assured grin of his. _

"Rukia," he says slowly, the fear on his face replaced with determination, "I'm not ready to die just yet." He blocks her next attack instinctively, without even needing to see her movements. The rush of power is intoxicating to him, but he tries to ignore it because the darkness within could overwhelm him at any time.

Their swords clash, sparks illuminating the room every few seconds, though neither of the combatants are fazed by it. Their blades are complete opposites; his is larger and the color of death, while hers is thinner and symbolized life.

They run toward each other, blades held high, once again meeting each other with sparks and the sound of metal against metal. Rukia lets out an annoyed grunt, before parrying his attack and performing a spin, her movements graceful and elegant like the captain's robes that she now wears. She gets in a few slashes on his chest and arms, catching him off guard as he tries to defend against her strange movements.

"I've learned much," she explains, bringing her sword down against him. "You haven't changed as much as I thought you would've. You still have no finesse in your attacks."

"_You're too predictable, Ichigo! I've already memorized all of your moves," Rukia complains, pointing at him accusingly._

_He frowns, holding his sword lazily. "I thought we were only sparring."_

_She sighs, readying herself for another attack. "In a real battle you must be willing to improvise sometimes, idiot."_

"Doesn't matter," he mutters, overpowering her with a kick to her midsection. "As long as my attacks are more powerful than yours, I have no need to worry."

She staggers back, caught off guard by his attack. She can taste blood in her mouth, but ignores it for now. "That's all you've got?" Snowflakes begin to radiate from her blade, covering it with a thin layer of ice; it is reminiscent of Captain Hitsugaya's sword when his power was at full strength.

"I'll show you what power really is, Ichigo!" She bounces off a wall and onto the ceiling, before grabbing him by the back of his head and throwing him out the window. She follows him as he lands with a grunt on the streets outside the clinic, allowing the two of them far greater movement. If they had stayed there any longer, she would've been unable to use her superior speed against his brute strength.

"It's almost time," she whispers more to herself than to him.

He struggles to get up, using his sword as a crutch. "Time for what?" he inquires, knowing he won't get an answer. He can't give up now, even though Rukia may be right about killing him. He's unsure if he can suppress the Hollow inside of him, but he would rather try than die.

"_I'm losing control of myself," he says in a half crazed tone. "I don't know what to do."_

"_Then let me help you," Tatsuki says soothingly._

_His eyes widen when she places a hand against his cheek._

In another time, he would've gladly let Rukia end his life. But now, he has something to live for, something that was worth protecting with all his power.

_He's lying in bed with her, his arms placed around her protectively._

"_Ichigo," she whispers. "I have something I've been…meaning to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_He can hear her swallowing hard. What could it be?_

"_Five years ago, you and I…" she trails off, but his mind finishes the sentence for him._

_He is the father of Tatsuki's child. A strange feeling washes over him, covering the darkness that was threatening to overtake him for the last few days._

_Tatsuki shifts uncomfortably. "Ichigo…how do you feel about that?" Her voice is fearful, as if she expects him to be angry over the revelation. It surprises him to hear an emotion like fear in her voice, because she's always been the strongest._

"_It makes things easier," he answers, holding her closer to him. He can feel her relaxing in his embrace. _

"_I think it's finally time I let go of the past, and think about the future," he whispers, moving his head closer to hers. "I want you two to move in with me."_

_She turns around to meet his eyes. "Ichigo…?"_

"_There's plenty of room for you and Orihime to live here. How about it?"_

He can't leave them behind.

"_That would make us a family or something, wouldn't it…?" she ponders aloud._

_He likes the sound of it: family._

He won't leave them behind.

Their swords clash against each other over and over, each of them becoming a blur as they flash stepped their way across the city, running on the sides of buildings and leaping into the air, never letting up, the two of them equally matched.

"You lack the power to protect, Ichigo!" she yells accusingly, catching him momentarily off guard as he tries to parry another slash.

"You couldn't save them."

"_Inoue!"_ _Ichigo yells out, but she can no longer hear him._

_Her triangular shield is the only thing protecting her and the wounded soul reapers behind her from Aizen's assault. His power is immense, but her shield is holding despite that. The power she's wielding shocks even Ichigo, who figures that somehow her powers have increased tenfold._

_A crack appears in the shield, allowing one of Aizen's attacks to break through and hit her in the abdomen. She falls to the ground with a high pitched scream of pain, blood pouring from the large wound._

He stumbles, allowing for her to shoot off a few demon art spells at him in quick succession. "They depended on you to be there for them!"

_Chad_ _grapples with Aizen, while the others try desperately to help him. Aizen smiles and crushes Chad's hands, causing the foreigner to scream in agony. Chad_ _falls to the ground, while Aizen calmly takes out his sword and stabs him in the heart._

"You failed them! They all died because of you, Ichigo!" His guard is down, and Rukia takes the opportunity to send him crashing to the ground.

_The Quincy_ _symbol on Ishida's chest begins to fade. Ishida breathes heavily, almost completely drained of energy. That last arrow he released should've been enough, but it only managed to slow Aizen down. The earlier fight with Gin Ichimaru made him use up most of his energy earlier; now he was completely powerless after his final attack on Aizen. _

_Aizen makes quick work of Ishida with a high level demon arts spell. The Quincy_ _disappears in a flash of blue light, leaving behind only the cross that was given to him by his grandfather._

She stands over him, sword at his throat. "You didn't have the power to save them. You've always been weak."

He looks up at her, his breathing becoming more erratic. His eyes start glowing unnaturally, causing Rukia to step back. _The time has come_, she thinks to herself.

"I'll lend you my power, Ichigo," Ichigo says, although it's not his voice. He stands up, his posture different than before.

"Hollow," Rukia says simply. She watches as the mask starts to materialize, blobs of white forming around its face.

"All those bad things you said made Ichigo very mad and confused…so I came out to play," Hollow-Ichigo says in a higher pitched voice than Ichigo's.

Rukia remains indifferent. "Good," she says, "I was wondering how long it'd would take."

"Huh?" the Hollow says, unable to act in time as Rukia flash steps toward the Hollow, carrying a strange item in her hand. Before the Hollow can even lift its soul slayer she's attached a collar around its neck.

She steps back as the collar does its work, bringing the Hollow-Ichigo to its knees after a few painful seconds.

"What the hell is this?" the Hollow rasps out, tugging on the collar. "What did you do you bitch!"

"That thing you're wearing has removed a majority of your power."

_It was always about power._

_She's behind Captain Kurotsuchi before he even realizes she's in the room; her sword is around his neck so that he can't escape. She will make him listen._

"_I need you to fashion me a spirit sucking device, like the collar that was forced upon me years before. I want you to create it using the technology that was used to make former Captain Kenpachi's eye patch."_

_Kurotsuchi, despite the predicament he's in, laughs heartily. "And why should I do that?"_

_She presses the blade against his throat, drawing blood. "I will not hesitate to kill you." She presses harder until he makes a pained sound._

"_Very well," he grumbles, applying a hand to his neck._

"_I will require two of these devices," she adds._

"In fact, you barely have enough energy to breath," she says, bending down. She's almost surprised that Hollow-Ichigo is down; she expected it to put up more of a fight.

"You bitch! You tricked me into coming out, didn't you?" the Hollow roars in pain.

"I'm a very good actor," Rukia says.

"_I've finished it," Kurotsuchi said gleefully. "What will you use it on? The human?"_

_He hands the two collars to her, both of them using the same creatures used in Zaraki Kenpachi's spirit sucking eye patch. She inspects them thoroughly, as she's not sure if they're legitimate._

"_How do I know these really work?" she asks._

"_Of course they work! Don't you trust me?" he yells, his masked face visibly showing signs of anger._

_Without warning she attaches one of the collars on to Kurotsuchi, noting with interest that his spirit energy immediately drops close to zero. _

"_No," she answers as she heads for the door, sensing Captain Ukitake close by. "I've never trusted you."_

"What are you gonna do now, huh?" The Hollow spits out, looking up with defiant, orange colored eyes. "You can't kill me, cause if you do you'll kill Ichigo…and we both know that you love him. That idiot is too dense to realize it, though!"

It begins to rain.

Rukia stands over the Hollow-Ichigo, her hair starting to stick to her face due to dampness. "I love you."

She picks up Ichigo by his hair and gives him a deep kiss, before thrusting her sword into his heart. She closes her eyes as the Hollow roars out in pain, its voice a mixture of his own and Ichigo's real voice. She holds him close as he convulses violently.

_She starts to cry when she feels Kaien beginning to convulse violently in her arms. She wants to remove her blade from his body, but she doesn't know what good it will do now. _

_He's already dead by the time she opens her eyes again._

Her eyes open wide in shock when she feels a coldness enter her body. She looks down to find Ichigo's blade impaling her through the stomach.

"I improvised," the Hollow-Ichigo sneered. Its mask was cracked in many places and was no longer forming.

She feels like passing out from the sheer pain but continues to keep her sword in place, because she's almost done. After a few more moments, she feels Ichigo begin to fade. After awhile he finally slumps against her blade, no longer moving.

Rukia grits her teeth and murmurs a few words, causing a bright light to appear around her. She can feel energy surging into her, revitalizing her with renewed strength and power. The wound she received only moments before is gone, leaving behind no scars.

Her sword is removed from Ichigo, causing him to crumple to the floor in a heap.

The rain is getting heavier. Rukia finds it fitting.

"I love you," she tells him again. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

She takes one last good look at him, admiring the peaceful expression on his now mask-less face.

"Live," is the last thing she tells him, before disappearing in a gust of icy wind.

Moments later, Ichigo stirs.

"Ru-Rukia…?" he moans, opening his eyes.

He can no longer feel the darkness in his heart…and he fully understands why.

"I love you," he answers, even though she's long gone. "Thank you."

He can feel the rain drops on his head.

It rained like this a long time ago, when someone very dear to him protected him from a Hollow.

It happened again tonight.

Things had a way of coming full circle.

-

Captain Rukia Kuchiki stands atop a telephone poll, the same one she stood on years before when it all began.

She feels so much power now, more than she's ever felt before. It surges through her body like electricity. She supposes that she's probably the most powerful Soul Reaper in existence now.

If she wanted to, she could take over Soul Society. None of them would be able to stop her.

She laughs softly at the thought. Her mind is being influenced by the Hollow that was now inside of her, but she's strong enough to resist.

"It always rains when you're sad, doesn't it?" a voice from within says.

"Yes," she answers. She takes out the Quincy poison that Kurotsuchi developed so that Ichigo wouldn't be able to enter Soul Society. She examines the vial of spiritual liquid, looking at it with some disdain.

"You have so much power…use it," the voice tells her again.

All of the captains told her that one life could be sacrificed for the good of everyone else. She fully agrees with this statement…but it was never her intention to kill Ichigo Kurosaki.

"How did you do it, anyways?" the voice asks.

"There was a residual trace of my own power still inside of Ichigo. I merely used that as a key to open the door inside of him, so that I could take you out of him and into me," she explains, as if she was talking to a small child.

It was always about power.

She opens the vial of liquid and soaks her blade with it.

She can feel the Hollow inside grow fearful. "What are you doing?"

"Ending this," she answers. She plunges her blade inside of herself, the other side protruding out of her back.

Strangely, she doesn't feel any pain as her spirit fades slowly from existence. There will be no butterfly to lead her to Soul Society, but she feels at peace knowing that Ichigo will be alive and able to finally live a normal life.

She can feel the Hollow disintegrate inside of her, and she allows herself to breathe a sigh of relief even as she's fading faster. She wonders what it will feel like when she's reduced to nothingness.

She hopes it won't be cold.

"Ichigo," she finds herself saying lovingly, "I wish we could've worked."

_Rukia watches Ichigo as he plays with a child._

_She wishes she could've been able to give him children, but she's dead. The dead weren't able to bring life into the living world. It was part of the balance._

_Ichigo looks back and smiles at her, even though the child has him down for the count. She waves to him and smiles back._

_Her brother recently called for her to return, because he needs her to take over the family due to his failing health, but she's been reluctant to leave the man she loves behind._

_But what good is she to him, if she can't even be normal?_

_She will leave tonight. It'll be easier for the both of them._

"I love you Ichigo," she whispers while closing her eyes.

The telephone poll is now empty.

Rukia Kuchiki is gone.

**End**


End file.
